


The Only Thing That Mattered

by MidnightMix



Series: Different Worlds [1]
Category: The Yogscast
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 01:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8080627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightMix/pseuds/MidnightMix
Summary: This is a parallel "splice" (I call it splice because Sara and Lalna are Paradoxes and aren't in any alternate universes, so this is like an area that contains the universes." so Sara and Lalna are in the Yogscast universe. We're starting pre-tekkit war.





	

Sara Midnight was trapped.

Her parents came and went, she wished her brother Rythian good luck.

Sara was trapped.

Sara was tall and had raven black hair with a dark purple stripe through it and pale skin. She often wears an olive green skin tight tank, black leggings and purple and black running shoes.

Sara had purple eyes that seemed to be lit up from behind when she was happy or excited.

Not that happiness happened that much.

Then, one day the window opened, and a head peaked through.

The boy had sky blue eyes and dishevelled sunflower blonde hair, he wore a lab coat and goggles perched on his head, a blue shirt, blue jeans and white sneakers with mismatched brightly coloured laces.

"Is it safe in here?" The boy asked, he looked alarmed.

"Nope." Sara popped the p in the word and looked over at him lazily, "You escaping?"

"Yeah, apparently Enderborns don't take kindly to scientists." The boy still looked alarmed.

"Well call me a scientist and slap on some goggles I'm coming with you." Sara rolled up off of her bed and grabbed her pre-packed backpack.

Hey, girls gotta have some expectations of being rescued.

"Weeeeeell, the castle is a bit lonely."

"Sara, Sara Midnight." She introduced as she slung on her backpack.

"Lalna Jones." He replied and grinned up at her.

Lalna dropped out the window followed by Sara.

"Follow me." Sara grabbed his hand and ran towards the portal to the normal world.

She remembered the map her brother had drawn to the letter. Right here, left here, that's a dead end.

Then she came to the portal and the mob was already there.

With her parents at the head.

"Sara! You let go of that scientist this minute!" Her mother barked.

It's time for some backstory.

Enderborns are powerful, magical beings. Every once in a while one which is even more powerful than the rest of the Enderborns is born. They are called Paradoxes.  
Paradoxes are born in every single type of being.

This type of Enderborn's powers only come into being when they bond their soul to someone.

So, to the Enderborns there is only one way to deal with this, lock the child away or kill them.

Most times death would be the merciful option.

What the Enderborns don't know is that it takes another Paradox to perform a soul bond. Paradoxes have a funny way of finding each other.

One of the things that the Paradoxes get when the bond is a guardian demon and a guardian angel.

Aspects of their personality gone rogue. Their bad thoughts become a guardian demon. Someone with no inhibitions who wants nothing but destruction. They have the power to destroy.

Their kind thoughts become their guardian angel. Someone with no anger who wants peace. They have the power to heal.

And so unknowing to them the second Sara took Lalna's hand four people were born.  
Lalna's demon was the first to come into being, his name was Livid.

Sara's demon came next and her name was Midnight.

Sara's angel was Daylight.

Lalna's was Kindr.

 

Sara released Lalna's hand, "Stand back."

Lalna did so almost instinctively.

She put her hands out in front of her and let go. Without control the demon surfaced.

There was a second of quiet and then black waves and spirals poured out of Sara's hands and the mob parted like the great sea lest they get caught in the dark magic.

The magic stopped and Lalna ran towards the portal, grabbing Sara hand on the way.

The duo jumped through the portal.

And landed in the castle.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I can't really write Sjin so can someone do some quick comments to help out.


End file.
